Glrove Wedding! (I was here first sequel)
by Howl of a Werewolf
Summary: I'm finally here, I'm finally returning my ever so popular, MLP story.. Let's hope I could keep you guys as happy as I did last time..
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, y'all, I'm finally returning to this story..**

**Aint got much for this first chapter though..**

**Enjoy anyway. And please leave reviews...**

* * *

Terry and Rarity were traveling by the same type of flying wagon, Twilight was shown in joining the shows pilot episode "Elements of Harmony, part 1".

Terry was looking out the side view with clear annoyance and had his hoof over his cheek hinting he was slightly bored as well.

Rarity reveled to be the reason for his annoynce, as she was shown talking a mile a minite, without any hopes of stopping, she's been doing so for the whole two hours they've been flying for.

"Rarity.. Please, just stop" Terry finally cried.

"What?"

"You are talking more than Pinkie Pie dose" Terry replied.

"Oh, sorry, just excited" Rarity replied.

"It's alright, ju-

"Serious Terry, I'm really excited wait now! I mean it, I never been to England before!" Rarity cried out excitedly.

Terry groaned in annoyance.

"Oh, we're here" Rarity said.

"Oh, thank god" Terry mumbled.

**WELL THATS ALL I GOT FOR THIS CHAPTER!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Don't be excepting a masterpiece.. I'm serprising myself, by returning to this story at all... My ideas are made on the spot at the moment..**

* * *

Terry and Rarity finally arrived at their destination and where greeted by Terry's parents.

"Glad you made it son" Terry's father said, hugging his son.

"Ahh, you must be the one called Rarity the unicorn" Terry's father greeted the young female unicorn, beside their son.

"Why yes I am" Rarity said politely.

"Goody, my name is Adam Glrove, and this is me wife Bella"

"Hello" Rarity said, shyly waving.

Bella giggled at Raritys shyness.

Adam was a light grey earth pony, while Bella was the same colour only a unicorn as well. Only Terry was pure white out of the three.

"Hmm, wedding isn't till a few hours, so... What now?" Terry asked, nobody in particular.

"Why don't I tour around.. Maybe shop, ya, I think I'll shop" Rarity said excitedly.

"Maybe we should just relax instead" Terry yearned.

"TOO LATE!" Rarity cried, running towards a close by pony mall.

"Hey! Stick with me at least!" Terry cried, running to catch up with her.

"Well.. Terry has certainly picked a cute little thing" Bella commented, when they were out of earshot from Terry and Rarity.

"Ya... Better than his other choices.. This one seems good for him" Adam grinned.


	3. Chapter 3

Rarity was about to do her shopping, but suddenly remembered stuff she forgot on the flying wagon they used to arrive with.

Rarity started grabbing some of the begs she forgotten, as doing so, she noticed one beg was twice as big ad it was suppose to be. "What the" she thought out loud, before unzipping it.

As soon as she did, out came a heavy breathing Spike, that stuffed himself inside.

"Spike! Where you in there this entire time!" Rarity cried sternly.

"Yes, _(breaths heavy),_ I was, _(breaths heavy)_, It seemed like such a good idea at the time,_ (breaths heavy),_ but it's smaller and tighter than I imagined"

"Why were you in there!" Rarity cried, still stern about it.

"I wanted to see.. Lritland.. With you guys" Spike quickly lied, even though it was still somewhat true.

"What about Twilight, she will be really worried, when she realizes your gone!" Terry cried.

"I had that covered.. She will NEVER realize I'm gone" Spike said.

_Breifly shows Twilight in her liberary, staring in confusion at a pillow case with a poorly drawn verison of Spike's face drawn on with purple crayon._

"Besides, Twilight is suppose to be away later today" Spike mentioned.

"Well, I'm not sure if my parents would be willing too let you join us" Terry mentioned.

* * *

"Of corse you could join, little guy" Bella Glrove said, seeming rather found of the little dragon.

"Well well" the purple dragon said, crossing his arms and looking back at Terry and Rarity with a smirk on his face.

Rarity rolled her eyes and groaned.

* * *

"I love these types of ponys.. (immitates there accents) they're great" Spike said happily.

"We do not sound like that" Terry whined, even though the sounds he worded it in, proved otherwise.

"What now?" Spike asked, after a brief silence.

"Now... We go shopping like I wanted" Rarity said excitedly.

Spike and Terry both groaned in response.

"Come on boys, it will be fun" Rarity insisted.

* * *

**Well, sorry this was anouther short chapter.. I'm trying too make them longer, but that was I got...**


	4. Chapter 4

"Oh are you sure this is good enough" Rarity asked nervously, as she was looking at herself in a mirror, wearing a small dress she recently bought, similar to the one Twilight wore in the episode where Rarity visits Canterlot, joining Twi's birthday. Only this time the dress was liturary just white, except a few light brown pockadots.

"You asked that three times already.. It's fine, I keep telling you that" Terry groaned.

"Its what she always dose" Spike whispered to Terry, making Terry giggle abit.

Everyone was finding seats.

Rarity was shocked to realize who the host was.

"Princess Celestial?"

"Oh hello dear.. I was told you might be here" Celestial replied kindly.

"Wait, how do yo-

"Trust me darling.. Its a _long _story" Rarity replied.

"You can say that again" Spike added.

Celestia gasped as she realized Spike was there.

"Spike. What are you doing here for pony sake!" Celestia cried, knowing he probably isn't suppose to be.

"Twilight said I could" Spike lied nervously.

"Ohh.. And all those worried letters that she had her owl bring to me, has _nothing _to do with this?" Celestial asked, knowing a lie when she heard one.

"I thought you said she'll be away, and not able to realize" Terry whispered.

Spike couldn't think of a response, to nervous and somewhat embarrassed.

"We're talk about this later. But it's not far of you to worry poor Twilight like this, she's basically your mother" Celestial said, as she started walking to the front.

"Celestia is right, I mean, poor Twilight cares so much about you.. I still can't believe you sneaked in my bag. JUST to see the silly wedding with us" Rarity said sternly, after the princess left.

Spike started nervously saying, "Well, actual-

Suddenly he was interrupted by the sounds of horns being played, meaning it was starting.

The three of them were fortunate to find some empty seats.

* * *

"Welcome, every pony welcome.. We are here to congratulate the upcoming wedding" Celestia announced.

Spike went wild, cheering "Whoa! Whoa! Now we're talking! Ya! Whoa who!" and clapping as if at a football game, making everyone stare at him, and Rarity put her hoof over her face in annoyance, though Terry couldn't help but start chuckling.

He then shushed everyone, even though the only one making noise was him.

"(Awkwardly) Right... Anyway, lets bring in the husband and bride shall we" Celestia said.

And so, the first one to come out was Terry's brother, Jerry, who looked just like him except his eyes were brown not blue.

"Twins?" Rarity asked, Terry nodded.

Then the bride came out, she was actually their version of BonBon.

* * *

Before long they were at the 'I do's'.

And than, than, they were an offical married couple, when Celestia announced so.

Spike went wild again, "YAAAAAAAA!" He screamed super loudly, startling everyone, partially Rarity who fell back abit.

"YAAAAAAAA!" Spike screamed again, but against Terry's face, than against Rarity's.

Spike containued like this, as he laughed and clapped his hands hopping up and down as he stood on his seat.

"YAAAAAAA!" Spike screamed once again, and was about to repeat it but Rarity covered his mough with her hoof, to shut him up.

"Sorry.. Guess he never should of had that spare candy before we arrived" Rarity said, really embarrassed by Spike's outburst, witch made everyone stare at him.

"Hmm" Celestia said to herself.

* * *

**Well, I'm afried that's all I got for now..**

**Please leave reviews.**

**And I hope it was worth the such long wait...**


	5. Chapter 5

Everyone the party for the newly wedded couple.

"Its a shame Pinkie isn't here. She would enjoyed this" Rarity said looking around at the party.

"Oh well... When's the cake coming? When's the cake coming?" Spike asked hopping up and down with hyper excitement.

"Would you stop asking me that... It comes when comes, alright?" Rarity replied, with annoyance in her voice.

"But I'm hungry" Spike groaned.

"Than have some more of the snacks layed out" Rarity said, revealing a small round table covered with various appetizers, most of it were fruits.

Spike groaned, but went to do so anyway.

But before he could, he banged into princess Celestia again.

"Hi" Spike said awkwardly.

Celestia didn't respond, leading to an awkward silence.

"When do expect to return to poor Twilight?" Celestia asked after a long silence.

"I don't know" Spike shrugged admittedly.

The large white princess sighed somewhat annoyedly.

"Dose she even know he's with us, yet?" Rarity asked, the pure white unicorn approaching the other two.

"No... But, that reminds me" Celestia pulling out a note paper, and wrote on it quickly.

"What are you writing?" Spike asked.

"What do think I'm writing" Celestia said, witch was oddly enough for Spike and Rarity to understand.

Celestia then turned to one of her royal guards. A armored white Pegasus with dark blue eyes.

"Are you able to bring this to Twilight Sparkle, back in Ponyville?" The Princess asked.

"I could try" the unnamed guard replied, in a deep voice.

"Great.. Better hurry" Celestia replied.

The unnamed guard nodded, took the note and was quickly off.

Awkward silence.

"Dose this mean the cake is com-

"No! Spike!" Rarity cried annoyedly.

* * *

MUCH LATER!

* * *

Down in Ponyville, the guard finally arrived.

But he was not certain of WHO Twilight was, he never met her himself, though other guards have.

He noticed a nearby Pegasus flying by, and approached the cyan blue mare, with a colorful tail and head hair. He was about to approach her, but didn't need to, she ended up approaching him, as the cyan blue Pegasus was feeling friendly today.

'Why dose she seem familiar?' the guard thought to himself.

But when she finally reached him, he remembered.

She was the one that tried pestering them into saying something, as he and another unnamed guard stood guard when Celestia visited Sugercube Corners.

"Hello" the cyan Pegasus greeted.

"Are you Twilight Sparkle?" the guard, cutting straight to the point.

"Me?.. No no. I'm Rainbow Dash" the colorful mare replied.

"Perhaps, you heard of me" Rainbow said, elbowing the guard lightly on the shoulder.

"I control the weather here. One of Ponyville's fastest flyers, an-

"I don't have time for all that" The guard interupted, clearly disappointing the Pegasus.

"Were can I find Mrs Sparkle?" the guard asked still in a 'straight to the point' manner.

"Just below us actually" Rainbow replied.

The guard looked down, and sure enough, there she was.

The purple unicorn was found, sitting quietly in the beautiful green grass.

"She's been quite upset lately, due to Spike gone missing and all" Rainbow said looking down at her, sadness in her 'own' eyes.

"Ser?" Rainbow asked, noticing the spot the guard was at a moment ago was a empty spot.

But than Rainbow saw the Guard was already approaching young Twilight, and decided to follow. See what was going on.

* * *

"Are you Twilight Sparkle?" the guard asked the pretty unicorn.

"Yes, I am" the purple mare replied quietly.

"This is for you" the guard said, giving the note from Celestia.

"Holly Cloudsdale.. You guys are mail pony's as well, I see.. Where do I sign up for this royal guard thing, anyway?" Rainbow replied, but nobody ever answered.

* * *

The Guard had flown off, leaving Twi and Rainbow alone.

Rainbow hovered over Twilight, not bothering to land, she preferred the air.

"Well? What dose it say Twi? what dose it say?" Rainbow asked excitedly.

"Easy now Dashie, I didn't even open it yet" Twilight replied, opening up the letter.

Twilight barely got though the first sentence and she already cried, "Spike! Thank goodness!" and acted as if hugging the message, out of joy.

"What! Let me see" Rainbow cried, motioning with her hooves, for Twilight to pass the message to her.

Twilight used her magic to do just that.

Rainbow started mumbling to herself, as she read the message.

"Oh, whoa.. He's in England, with Rarity" Rainbow said outloud.

"WHAT!?" Twilight cried out, quickly taking back the letter, but did this so fast, poor Rainbow received a small paper cut against one of her cyan blue hooves, crazing Rainbow to groan from the small pain.

"Oh, sorry Rainbow" Twilight said, when she saw Rainbow's small cut.

"No worries" Rainbow said, quickly getting over the brief pain.

Twilight read the rest of the letter.

"How dare she!" Twilight cried out, with sudden anger.

"Oh, come on Twilight, our Rarity wouldn't do that on purpose" Rainbow insisted.

"Your right.. It's not Rarity's fault" Twilight said.

"Phew" Rainbow said in relief.

"IT'S TERRY'S!" Twilight cried, making Rainbow gasp.

"Twilight!" Rainbow cried, surprised by her friend.

"If he hadn't let Rarity go along, tha-

"Twilight, what in the wide wide world of Equestia are you getting at?" Rainbow asked.

"Spike! He was jealous of their relationship.. Clearly this has to do with that" Twilight replied, worriedly.

"Oh come now Twilight, its not like he's think of some kind of plan" Rainbow insisted.

* * *

'Time to think of some kind of plan' Spike thought, as he spotted Terry giving Rarity a quick kiss.

"But not yet" Spike thought out loud, seeing the cake finally arriving.


	6. Chapter 6

**Here I go again. With the epic story..**

**I plan on doing more with Twilight's side. Give two sides of the story, so I could get more ideas..**

**On Twilight's side of our story, Rainbow will be the only other character involved. similar to how Rarity and Pinkie were paired together in 'Putting your hoof down'.**

**I love the idea of using the two as that kind a pair in this story. Plus, not sure if it happened to much in the real show..**

* * *

LATER THE NEXT DAY!

* * *

In the middle of the ponyville train station, a current purple unicorn was pacing back and forth worriedly, seemed to be waiting for somebody, somewhat impatiently.

'were is she' Twilight kept repeating in her head.

Eventually a certain Cyan blue mare Pegasus approached her, wrestling past the huge group of mares and stallions crowding the busy station, to approach her purple friend.

"Alright Twilight. What was so important, that you had to bring me all the way to this station?" Rainbow asked tiredly, cause of her nap being clearly interrupted.

Twilight took a deep breath before saying "I can't take it. I MUST see my Spike. And so, I'm taking a train to that, England, place".

"Great.. And you woke me and dragged me here, just to tell me that.. Jee, thanks a lot Twi" Rainbow said with clear sarcasm.

"Don't be silly sweetie. I brought you here, cause I want you to join me on the train ride" Twilight replied.

"Me?" Rainbow asked, serprisedly.

"Yes, the other three are busy.. And well... (_voice gets sadder and quieter_) I don't want to be alone"

This made Rainbow smile warmly, and put a comforting hoof gently on her friend's shoulder.

"Of coarse I'll keep you company" Rainbow said comfortingly.

"Oh, Thank you so very much Rainbow Dash" Twilight said, quickly cheering up again.

"What are friends for" Rainbow replied proudly.

And with that, the two of them were about to enter the train, but on of the conductors blocked their path.

"Sorry ladies, train is full" the stallion told them.

"Full!" Twilight cried, getting sad again.

"Afraid so madame" the stallion answered.

"You sure you can't squeeze two more?" Rainbow asked.

"I would love too. But its not my call unfortunately.. Afraid you and your unicorn friend will have to wait for the next one" the conductor said to the colorful Pegasus.

* * *

"Damn it!" Twilight cried angrily, as the train was officially pulling itself away from the station.

"Its okay Twilight.. We're just wait for the next one, like the man said" Rainbow insisted, trying to comfort her sad friend.

"That's in two days! I'm not waiting two damn days!" Twilight cried.

"Do you have some kind of plan B?" Rainbow asked.

Twilight spend some time thinking, than suddenly she had an idea.

"Of coarse I do" Twilight said happily.

"Great!.. What is it?" Rainbow cried excitedly.

"Come on Rainbow, It's best I 'show' you" Twilight said, running to a unclear direction, an anxious Rainbow Dash not far behind.


	7. Chapter 7

High up in the skies of Equestia, a huge purple balloon was floating above, with a large pinkies basket tied against it, inside the basket, was a very farmilar purple unicorn and cyan blue Pegasus riding as passengers of the hot air balloon.

"So... This is your epic backup plan eh?" Rainbow said, yawning.

"Even you have to admit, it's better than nothing" Twilight replied, happily.

"Are you sure we're even make it Twi?" Rainbow asked, unsurely.

"Possitive.. This thing is faster than you think" Twilight replied, still as happy, in her tone.

The colorful maned, light blue Pegasus gave no direct response and only yawned once more.

"Cheer up Dashie.. Check out this lovely view" Twilight said looking down at the birds eye view of the high mountains about them, though the ground below them, was too foggy to see, so their wasn't anything else to see, as lovely as the mountains still were, the beauitful purple unicorn didn't appear to care either way though.

However, Rainbow wasn't as amazed by it as her purple friend, and once more the cyan furred Pegasus released a tired yawn.

"If it's not too much trouble, I think I'll prefer to catch up on that nap I missed out on, when you called me to the train station and all" Rainbow said, laying herself in a ball, it actually made her look quite cute, _depending on ones opinion_.

"Well.. Alright, I'll wake you when we get there, or if I need you" Twilight said, sighing.

Rainbow soon drifted herself to sleep, without much trouble in doing so.

'I hope your alright Spike' Twilight thought worriedly, as she containued looking at the scenerys below.

* * *

MEANWHILE!

* * *

Inside a small empty room.

Spike was pacing around the hardwood floor, same way he did when he was pacing when he trying understand why Rarity agreed to go out with Terry after only knowing him five minites.

But this time his thoughts were completely different.

He was trying to think of a 'plan'.

"What to do.. What to do" the young dragon kept saying to himself.

"Spike" said a sudden voice.

The baby dragon snapped out of his thoughts only to find Rarity herself grinning at him.

"Were's _your_ Terry?" Spike asked, unsure what else to answer with.

"Why do you ask sweetie?" Rarity asked.

"Just use to him being around you" Spike said, awkwardly.

"Well, he's gone for abit.. Just me and you" Rarity replied.

Spike wasn't sure how to respond, just remained quite.

"Lesson, despite all the problems it caused.. I'm actually happy your here, I like your company" Rarity said softly.

"R Really?" Spike asked serprisedly.

"Yes.. Terry is good as a boyfriend, but you are still more funny than him" Rarity admitted.

Spike giggled.

"But lesson, don't think I don't know the REAL reason your here.. Don't think I don't remember about your crush on me" Rarity said abit more sternly.

"W What crush?" Spie said nervous and embarressed both at the same time.

"Please.. You think I don't remember that incident on your birthday, we you kidnapped me when your greed turned you huge and almost destoried Ponyville, though fortantly seeing the jewel you gave me the day before reminded you of who you were" Rarity said.

"How dose th-

"Let me finish" Rarity interrupted still abit more stern this time.

Spike remained quite once more.

"Don't you remember when we were falling cause of you returning to normal size.. And you admitted your feelings for me.. I never forget stuff like that" Rarity told the small dragon.

Spike was psyically nervous by this statement.

"Fine.. Your right, I still 'like' like you, you cart me" Spike confused.

"It's okay darling" Rarity said comfortingly.

Spike didn't answer, so much was going though his small little head, his mind was swimming.

"Let's be honest though.. Did you really think it would of worked between us?" Rarity asked.

"I don't know" Spike shrugged admittedly.

"Your only a foal Spikey.. Trust me, it wouldn't of" Rarity said gently.

"I.. Guess" Spike said sadly.

"Cheer up buddy, I'm sure you still had fun being here" Rarity said.

"Ya, I did" Spike said, slowly cheering up.

"Indeed" Rarity giggled.

The white unicorn then kissed the dragons small cheek, before slowly leaving to see if Terry was back.

Spike was trying to think it all over, his head still swimming.


	8. Chapter 8

Several hours later.

Rainbow dash was still sleeping peacefully when suddenly she was gently woken up.

"Dashie, wake up, we're here" Twilight said quitely.

"Huh? What?" the colorful Pegasus groaned, barelly awake.

"We arrived at UK" Twilight said, still speaking softly to her sleepy friend.

"Oh.. Right" Rainbow said, remembering why he and Twilight were in the hot air balloon, and so the cyan Pegasus stretched as she began getting up from her lovely nap.

"Come on now, Rainbow Dash, let's hurry" Twilight said, jumping out of the large pink balloon basket.

"Rainbow?"

"Coming, coming" the Pegasus groaned. But unfortantly wasn't watching fully were she was going and she tripped on nothing particaler, and still got out of the basket, but in a less pleasent way than Twilight's.

"You okay!?" Twilight worried cried, after seeing her friend take a rather nasty fall like that.

Rainbow didn't respond, as her eyes rolled around and stars were over her head for a brief moment, but than she literary shook herself out of it and Twilight helped her up.

"Thanks Twi" Rainbow said.

"What are friends for" Twilight giggled, patting Rainbow on the back, gently.

"Hey.. This place is pretty neat" Rainbow said, finally having a chance to actually look around.

And it was.

The place was as busy as you could imagine, Stallions and unicorns of all ages were found all over the place.

Quite alot of the ponies were light grey, and the city had abit of a olden days feeling towards it.

It was covered with tall buildings, large fake rocks used as the ground, and even the smell of food was present.

"Ohh, that smells so good!" Rainbow said, allowing her nose to breath in the different food smells.

"Focus Dashie.. We're here for Spike" Twilight said, remaining serious.

"But Twilight. You have to admit, this is a pretty awesome place" the colorful Pegasus replied.

"Check out their flag" Rainbow said, flying up and point to a large 'Union Jack' waving slowly in the wind.

"Yes.. Very, unique" Twilight said, impressed by it.

"Yes.. Almost as awesome as I am" Rainbow said, bring back abit more of her cocky sides.

"But still.. Let's focus" Twilight said, returning to being serious.

"Aaaawwww" Rainbow groaned, looking down with disappointment.

"Fine.. Should we split up or something?" Rainbow asked, still hovering in the air, but not far from the ground.

"I don't know.. This is a pretty big place" Twilight said, looking around.

"Ya bu-

"What?"

"Is that Terry?" Rainbow said suddenly.

"What!? Where!?" Twilight cried.

"Over there" Rainbow said pointing ahead.

Twilight followed the direction of the cyan hoof, and discovered a familiar white stallion\unicorn.

"Ohh, good job Dashie" Twilight said happily.

* * *

Twilight? Rainbow Dash?" Terry asked, clearly serprised.

"Twilight was worrying about Spike, like a worried mother or something. So finally, she decided to come check on him" Rainbow told him.

"And you?"

"I agreed to keep her company" Rainbow replied.

Terry didn't respond.

"So... Is he alright?" Twilight asked worriedly.

"Yes.. So is Rarity, if you wish to know" Terry replied.

"I we don't have huge rush then" Rainbow insisted.

"What do you mean?" Twilight asked.

"I mean.. Why don't we look around.. (points off view), look an antic store" Rainbow said.

Twilight looked over, and sure enough Rainbow was right, a small antic store was found wait in front of them.

"Can we check it out?" Rainbow asked excitedly.

"Bu-

"Spike will be fine" Rainbow said quickly.

"Fine.. Alright" Twilight said sighing.

"Yay.." Rainbow said, running over to it.

Twilight giggled as she followed after the cyan Pegasus.


	9. Chapter 9

**Well, this is it I'm afraid.. **

**I'm afraid this is the final chapter.. But I hope you all enjoyed my efferts, and that this conclusion chapter is also enjoyed..**

* * *

Later that same afternoon, it was actually getting dark out, witch gave all the more reason for Terry to finally bring Twilight and Rainbow to meet up with Spike and Rarity in were Terry was staying with them.

"Thanks again for letting me visit that antic store Twi.. I always love those, guess its the child still in me" Rainbow said happily.

"No problem Dashie, least I could do" Twilight replied.

"What was you bought yourself again?" the purple mare asked shortly after her previous response.

"This" Rainbow replied, suddenly revealing a small snow globe, with a small bell tower inside it, along with the falling, snow like stuff.

"Awww, it's cute isn't it" Twilight giggled, Dash nodded.

"I actually got two of them" Rainbow said, revealing another snow globe, same size, same bell tower inside.

"I promised I'll get Sweetie Belle one, since she never got one from the Crystal Empire station, remember?" The cyan Pegasus reminded.

"I certainly do.. And its so sweet of you to remember such a promise to Rarity's cute little sister" Twilight said, still giggling.

* * *

**PS: This is still taken place, before Twilight became a alicorn.. In case you were wondering why she and RD didn't just fly over, instead of bothering with the hot air balloon..**

* * *

"Alrighty than.. You girls ready to come inside?" Terry asked, once he got the door open.

"Sure are" Rainbow replied.

"Well then, after you" Terry said, gentlemanly.

"Aaawwww, such a sweetheart, aren't you?" Twilight commented, as the two mare's chuckled to themselves, as they went in first, as Terry held the door for them.

"I do what I can" Terry giggled, as he started going in himself, closing the door behind himself.

* * *

"Dashie! Twily!" Rarity excitedly cried, running up to her friends and hugging them.

"I was so worried about Spike, I just 'had' to see him.. Plus Rainbow here, agreed to tag along, as a comforting companion" Twilight told the fellow pure white unicorn.

"Its what friends do" Rainbow said, almost blushing.

"Well, great seeing you girls either way" Rarity said, grinning.

"You too" the others both replied.

Before long Spike also came into view.

"Ha-ha.. Dragon of the hour" Rainbow commented.

Spike was abit confused by this and didn't respond directly.

"Spike!" Twilight cried when she saw him, and ran over to squeeze hug him.

"Oh god! I was so worried! I mean what were you thinking!?" the purple unicorn added, finally releasing the hug.

Spike was about to answer but Twilight just said "Scratch that.. I don't wanna know, just don't ever do that again Spike.. Please"

Brief silence.

"Uhhh.. Anyway. I guess we should get to sleep know.. It's quite late" Terry said.

Everyone agreed, and started finding places to sleep.

* * *

LATER THE NEXT DAY!

* * *

Rarity, Spike, Terry Twilight and Rainbow were all riding the train back to ponyville.

"Hey, Dashie?" Twilight said, from sitting beside the colorful Pegasus the whole ride back.

"Yes Twilight?" Rainbow asked, relaxing herself best she could.

"I really enjoyed hanging with you.. When we get back home, do ever wanna hang out, again?.. Maybe I could join you and Pinkie next time you prank together" Twilight asked happily.

"I don't know Twi.. Hanging again is an absolute... But you don't seem like much of a pranker" Rainbow admitted.

Twilight giggled, "I guess you right.. Hoof shake?" Twilight asked, holding out one of her purple hooves.

"Sure, why not" Rainbow said, getting her hoof out and shook the unicorn's, but suddenly the young Pegasus got zapped, and a laughing Twilight revealed to have had a zapper.

"Still not convinced?" Twilight laughed.

"Well.. Not bad for a egghead.. But alright. You cart me there, you could join me and Pinkie" Rainbow said giggling.

"Yay! This is gonna be fun!" Twilight cried excitedly.

Rainbow giggled.

* * *

**THE END!**


End file.
